You Wern't Kidding About Chapter 10!
by MillionMoments
Summary: Episode tag for Tao of McKay. McKayWeir fluff.


You weren't kidding about chapter 10!

Author: MillionMoments

Rating: PG-13

Category: Episode Tag for Toa of McKay, Fluff, McKay/Weir

Summary: Chapter 10 requires more discussion.

"You weren't kidding about chapter 10, were you?"

Rodney McKay had to admit this wasn't exactly what he had expected Elizabeth to say when he opened the door to his quarters to find her there. Normally such an event would mean an invitation to play chess, grab a coffee or go for a walk so she could share some insane story from her day's work. Instead he'd been faced with this question, posed in a surprisingly nervous manner by the questioner.

"Of the book I wrote?" might as well check they were on the same page, or chapter as the case was.

"Yes," she said, lifting a wad of paper he assumed to be a printout of the chapter – he didn't think there was enough paper in the whole city to print out the entire thing. "You said we had a certain magical chemistry that you covered in chapter 10. And you weren't kidding."

Rodney was really not sure where this was going, but the scientist in him did predict that it could take awhile to get there. So, sensibly, he stepped aside gesturing for Elizabeth to enter. The room was a mess, strewn with even more paper than normal since his "going Ancient" incident as he desperately tried to figure out what the hell he meant in most of his plans. But it was nothing Elizabeth wasn't used to, and he was also aware that as neat and organised as she was in every other aspect of her life, her quarters were also a bit of a mess.

When Rodney gestured her to enter, Elizabeth felt like she was facing a mini-crisis. She just wasn't sure they should discuss what she intended to discuss somewhere so…private.

But now he was raising his eyebrows and giving her a weird look, so she supposed she had no choice. She stepped in and the door closed, and Rodney wandered over to the table where they sometimes played chess and sat, kicking out the chair opposite for her own use. Not the perfect gentlemanly act, but for Rodney McKay that was actually a lot. Besides, Elizabeth was perfectly capable of pulling out her own chair.

"No, I'll stand," she decided aloud. Rodney went to rise as well but she waved him down. "No it's ok I just feel like standing."

He remained seated, and continued to look at her expectantly. Clearly he wasn't going to start this conversation but then how could he be sure where it was supposed to be going!

"So, chapter 10," She began, sitting and immediately contradicting what she had just said. "It's quite a detailed…analysis…of our…relationship."

"Yes," he replied, unhelpfully.

"I mean," she said, "I'm not sure…well, it might not have been right for you to have recorded such things."

"Why? It's just a record of events. I mean if you disagree with any part in particular I can always edit it."

"No it's not that" Elizabeth interrupted him, desperately trying not to get flustered. "I mean it doesn't always reflect well…professionally."

Oh God, he actually looked hurt now, "Sorry, I just thought that we did have something that was a bit more than just professional. I thought we were friends. I didn't realise you didn't think so, though I suppose I should have suspected. I'm not exactly the easiest person in the world to get on with!"

Great, no wonder he was hurt, she needed to correct him, "Of course we're friends Rodney! I really value the time we spend with each other outside of briefings and saving the city from the Wraith. That's not what I meant at all!"

Elizabeth saw him trying to hide the relief on his face, and was relieved that she had reassured him. Sometimes he was so hard on himself; she had meant what she'd once said about having to protect him from himself.

"It's just," she spread the leaves of the manuscript over the table. "The whole magical chemistry thing."

"Ah!" he said, leaning back. "That!"

"Yeah," she said. "That."

Rodney was now visibly embarrassed, and started to push himself up from the table probably to pace whilst he tried to explain himself. Afraid he might actually do a runner; Elizabeth reached out and grabbed his arm to prevent him rising.

"Well you know I was dying when I gave you that!" he said shrugging. "I might have been a bit over sentimental. Nothing to worry about."

"Rodney," she said, her hand unconsciously slipping to wrap around his. "It's not like you wrote that chapter five minutes before you gave it to me."

He couldn't meet her eyes, which was fine, because if he did Elizabeth would probably have been forced to look away, "It's just, having that, recorded…It might make it harder to, to work together. Knowing things like that. Wondering if anyone else knows it…"

She trailed off as he did raise his eyes to stare at her, hard. And as they continued to stare at each other, Elizabeth began to form a thought about how if this was a movie…

Clearly Rodney was thinking along the same lines, because before she knew it the table had been shoved aside, he'd pulled her up by the hand he was holding and they were kissing. There was no way that Elizabeth was going to defend herself to the logical side of her brain by claiming he had kissed her, because she was defiantly kissing him back.

And she had no plans to stop.

Normally being woken up by the sound of typing meant she had fallen asleep in her office, and the noises would be from the control room. But it was not at an awkward position half slumped at her desk that Elizabeth awoke, but rather the awkward position of being naked in Rodney McKay's bed.

"Though a woman likes to think she's an inspiration for a man," she called from the bed. "Generally she prefers that he wait till after she has woken up before he begins working on physics equations."

She was only a little annoyed; she supposed Rodney McKay was not the kind of man you found gazing at you lovingly when you awoke after a night of passionate love making. She was also beginning to think maybe she had read too many romance novels…

He hit a button on the keyboard with an undeniable purpose, and she heard the printer whirr to life. He grabbed the sheet of paper it spat out, before jumping back into bed leaning over to kiss her quickly on the lips.

"I was just modifying the book," he offered by way of explanation. "I only just got up –I'm sorry I woke you."

"That's ok," Elizabeth replied, now distracted by trying to see what he had written. He held it teasingly out of her sight line.

"You could just ask to see it," he said, clearly mocking her.

She grinned, poked his belly causing him to bring his arms down to defend himself and grabbed the sheet as soon as it was within her reach.

"Oi!" he cried, mock hurt. She ignored him and began to read the single paragraph:

_Another thing Elizabeth Weir taught me is that the pen really is mightier than the sword. Though I am not sure if that is the correct moral to this story, as I doubt a sword would ever win her heart and it was more of a laptop and a USB memory stick than a pen. Either way, in recording her achievements I have achieved something myself. I was able to show the woman I love how I feel without ever opening my mouth. And considering how often I put my foot in said mouth that is a very good thing._

Elizabeth smiled gently. She felt, quite frankly, warm and fuzzy inside.

"What do you think?" asked the author from beside her. "I thought it might be a nice way to finish the whole book."

She turned to lie on her side facing him, the piece of paper between them, "It's very cheesy, it's very romantic and I really hope one day the whole world gets to read it so they'll know you like I do. Because it's not just a book about me, you're in every word of it."

"Nah," said Rodney, looking abashed. "If everyone read it think how much competition you'd have for me!"

She threw a pillow at him, which he punched away, rolled right over the book's finale, and Elizabeth discovered that their night of passionate love making wasn't quite over yet.


End file.
